Belonging
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Myrtle is kicking down Lilo's spirits again, but Lilo is unfazed.


"EEW it's Weird-Lo! Everyone hide for cover before the weirdy germs get you!"

Lilo strolled inside her hula school, waving off Myrtle's comments. She walked past her laughing posse and casually sat down in front of her hula teacher. Myrtle shot her a nasty glare then took her seat far from the raven haired girl. After a lecture from Moses, the girls were instructed to continue with their hula dance.

Lilo stands, immediately swaying her hips as the music began. Myrtle and her friends whispered to themselves, purposefully making their voices louder. Lilo heard her name mentioned along with some ugly terms. She bit down on her lip, chewing on it as thoughts flooded her mind. The image of pounding the girl into a pulp was tempting, but the consequences of that action stripped away the appeal.

Nani would undoubtedly ground her, stripping away her freedom. Freedom to leave the house. Freedom to be with someone she wants to be with. She valued her freedom more than seeing a blue and purple Myrtle. Therefore, she silently counted to ten and resumed her dancing. Her mind lost in sappy images of being in one's arms after a tiring day.

"Boo! Get off the stage Weird-Lo! You're not a good dancer at all!"

"Yeaaahhh!"

Lilo once again ignored them, smirking as Moses reprimanded them. The girls groaned, much to Lilo's pleasure. Myrtle danced until she was closer to Lilo, ranting on about the girl's flaws. Lilo only scooted away so her anger would still keep in check. Myrlte attempted again to get near, but was caught by Moses telling her the moving around wasn't part of the dance.

The beating of the drums flowed through her ears. Her body glided, so used to the feeling of the dance. She slung her arms around so carefree and twirled with lifted spirits. She almost let out a laughter of excitement to convey her feelings. She knew right now that she was wearing a silly smile because her mind was going wild.

She couldn't wait to feel those strong pair of arms around her small waist. Look up and see the smile always meant for her. The feel of his lips on hers, on her face. Hands tangling themselves in her hair. Then she would hear the words, a caressing whisper on her ears. Turn and face the eyes that shone with the love for her. She would explain how Myrtle attempted to make her day rough, but fought the urge to pound the girl so their date couldn't be spoiled. He smile at her again, praise her for her good deed, and hopefully give her a loving kiss.

The music ceased, and Lilo giggled as she posed. Moses clapped, so pleased with their performance. He made them practice several more times before releasing the girls. Lilo stooped to sling her bag over her shoulder and hurried to her home. She didn't get too far when a hand latched onto her shoulder.

"Why were you so happy!" Myrtle said.

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You were smiling and laughing and I was insulting you. Didn't you want to beat me up!"

"I did, but that would ruin my date."

At this Myrtle laughed. "Weird-Lo! You! Have a… date! Haha! That's funny!"

"Well I do!"

"Sure! Who would ever want to go out with you! You're just so weird!"

"Yeaahhh!"

Lilo scoffed. "Oh please. I'm leaving."

Lilo turned to leave until Myrtle's voice stopped her again. "So who is this guy? Is he more weirder than you? He must be if he's willing to go on a date with you!"

"Humph! He's more of a man than you can ever grab! He's strong, courageous, kind, and he really cares about me. He told me he loves me… and I love him too."

"Yeah right."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Yuki cried.

"So lucky!" Tereasa cried.

"I wanna meet him!" Elena agreed.

"Yeeaaahhh!"

Myrtle groaned. "Shut up! Anyway, Weird-Lo, why would you think he loves you? You are far from being normal. You don't belong on Earth, but with some weirdy weird aliens on weird planets!"

"Myrtle, when are these insults ever going to stop! We're preteens right now. Don't you think it's time to grow up? I have, why don't you do the same."

"Oooohhh!"

"Shut up!" Myrtle admonished to both her girls and Lilo.

Lilo shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, I'm leaving. And you're wrong Myrtle. I do belong here, because where I truly belong is here. Now I'm leaving!"

Myrtle stared daggers at the girl's back as she disappeared.

Lilo sighed as she walked home. She was proud of herself for not giving in to temptation of sullying her hands. Albeit, the words she said still irritated her, they lost all meaning to her. Before they usually break down her spirits and she feels the urge to do damage to that person. Now they are not fazing her anymore. She feels she can handle any of Myrtle's insult barrage, because now, she has an outlet, one who makes her feel superior than any of those girls.

She smiled as she reached home. She went to dart to the door until a pair of arms slipped around her waist. She didn't need to turn to know who was behind her. She sunk into the embrace, giggling as soft kisses pressed to the crown of her head. She snuggled against the warm figure, resting in the familiar's arms, encased in his warmth and soothing her tired heart.

"Stitch, you always know how to turn my bad days to good." Lilo murmured, smiling into his tuft of blue fur.

"Lilo bad day?" His chest rumbled as he spoke.

Lilo nodded. "Myrtle. Would not leave me alone."

Stitch pulled away and turned her around with his arms. He grabbed her hands and pulled them up to her face. Lilo's cheeks darkened to a scarlet as he inspected her clean hands with a confused frown. "Naga blood?"

Lilo laughed. "Aren't you proud of me Stitch? I didn't fight her so I wouldn't get grounded and our date wouldn't be postponed."

Stitch smiled and leaned forward to reward her with a kiss. "Lilo and Stitch… leave now?"

Lilo signaled the negative before catching his lips with hers again. She circled her arms around his neck, pushing herself until she was flush against his body. Stitch returned the loving embrace, pouring all his feelings into their kiss. After a while of sheer bliss, Lilo leaned back and giggled at his blushing face and dazed look.

"Now we can. Oh wait, Stitch, why didn't you want to come with me to school earlier?"

Stitch's extra arms slid out of his waist to show her a box. Lilo fingered the box before taking it in her hands. She opened the lid to see a dazzling ring sparkling back at her.

"A ring?" Lilo beamed, instantly removing it from the box to slide it on her finger.

Stitch caught her hand before she could try on the radiant jewelry. Stitch plucked the ring from her hand and slid it on her finger, blessing her knuckles with his kiss. "Ih."

"Aw, thanks Stitch! I love it!" She gave him a lingering kiss before pulling away. "Now, are we going to our date now?"

Stitch nodded, and grasped her hand. Lilo thought back to Myrtle's insults. The insults that before deteriorated her sense of belonging in this world. She looked back at Stitch, her love, and smiled. Myrtle was wrong. She did belong somewhere.

She belonged in her home.

She belonged in her wacky, but loving family.

Most of all, she belonged at the side of her Stitch, the one who gave back her sense of belonging.


End file.
